Pod tíhou okolností
by Santinan Black
Summary: Hermiona se spolu s Fenrirem snaží o to, aby všechny magicky nadané děti měly stejná práva, jako ostatní. A díky shodě okolností a jejímu jedovatému jazyku se ocitla v situaci, kdy musela rozhodnout o své vlastní budoucnosti.


Hleděla z okna a přemýšlela, kdy se to všechno vlastně přihodilo. Jak se vlastně stala tou ženou, kterou byla nyní. Nebyla si jistá, ale nejspíše v oakmžiku, kdy poslala své rodiče do Austrálie bez jediné vzpomínky na svou vlastní existenci. Nejspíše tehdy se její srdce zatvrdilo a posléze po debaklu s Ronem se i rozpadlo na myriádu kusů, které už nejspíše nikdy nikdo nedá dohromady. Nebo si to alespoň myslela, než potkala muže, o kterém by ještě před několika lety tvrdila, že byl její noční můrou. Jejím děsem i prokletím. Byl však tím jediným, kdo nyní stál po jejím boku a byl ochoten jí pomáhat.

Po válce se rozhodla pomáhat dětem nekouzelnických i kouzelnických rodin, které by to měly jinak v kouzelnickém světě mnohem těžší. Šlo jak o jedince z chudščích rodin, tak o oběti kouzelnických útoků a dokonce i o sirotky. Díky její nadaci se nyní mohly beze strachu vzdělávat i děti pokousané vlkodlaky, což bylo do nynějška obrovské tabu, avšak Hermiona bojovala tak dlouho, dokud tuto změnu neprosadila. Nic z její práce neušlo veřejnosti, a tak byla dost často její fotografie v novinách. Jedni ji obdivovali a druzí nenáviděli. Ale bylo jí to jedno, sama si pamatovala, jak pro ni nebylo snadné do kouzelnického světa zapadnout, jelikož o něm do svých jedenácti let neměla ani ponětí.

„Hermiono?" ozval se pár kroků za ní hluboký, skoro až vrčivý hlas. Povzdechla si a otočila se, aby stanula tváří v tvář muži s jantarovýma očima a dlouhými černými vlasy staženými do culíku.

„Opět nějaké problémy?" přeptala se unaveně napůl bez zájmu.

„Jak se to vezme, přišel ti dopis," oznámil jí, než k ní natáhnul ruku s obálkou vyvedenou v rudé a zlaté – barvy Nebelvíru její někdejší koleje. Hermiona v duchu zaúpěla, když převzala dopis aby si ho přečetla.

_Na vědomost se dává,_

_že Ron se žení_

_a Levandule vdává!_

_Přijďte i se svým partnerem na náš vyjímečný den 2.června v 10:00._

_Obřad se koná v Doupěti._

Jen pár řádek, ale i tak to stačilo, aby se Hermioně zaleskly oči neprolitými slzami, vzteku, pomnížení a možná i smutku nad tím, že na Levandulině místě mohla být ona, kdyby se dokázala chovat dost jako pořádná čarodějka. Navíc jí ta nevinná poznámka o partnerech přišla vyjímečně jedovatá, protože bylo přece všeobecně známo, že zrovna ona se s nikým nevídá. Její milostný život se rovnal nule. Měla příliš mnoho práce a stále doufala, že má i dost času.

Muž vedle ní rozšířil chřípí, jak mu do něj pronikl pach jejího smutku i vzteku. Když mu ten dopis nakonec přečetla tak pochopil a dostal nápad.

„Hermiono, co kdybych tam šel s tebou, jako tvůj partner?" Hermiona na něj udiveně zírala, než se ulehčeně rozesmála. Muž se zatvářil nejistě a uraženě. Všimla si toho a ihned k němu přikročila, položila mu ruce kolem krku a srdečně ho objala. Pod jejím dotekem ztuhnul jako vždy, ale jakmile mu do nosu pronikla její vůně, tak se mu nebezpečně rozbušilo srdce. Potlapkal ji po zádech. Musel se silou vůle ovládat, aby ji k sobě pevně nepřitisknul a ústy nedrtil ta její. Jen při té představě ucítil, jak se mu napínají kalhoty.

„Ach, Fenrire, jsi dobrý přítel," vydechla, když si stoupla na špičky, aby mu dosáhla k uchu. Její doteky byly nevinné a o to více ho vzrušovaly. Děkoval bohu, že není vlkodlak a necíít ve vzduchu jeho vlastní vzrušení, které narůstalo každým okamžikem, obzvlášť když na sobě cítil její tělo a na krku její dech vonící mátou. Odtáhnul ji od sebe a zahleděl se jí do hřejivě hnědých očí.

„Byl to souhlas, princezno?"

„Samozřejmě, ukážeme celé té jejich pokrytecké bandě, že nás předsudky netrápí," rozohnila se. V očích měla opět ten oheň, který tak zbožňoval. Vždy když byl v noci sám tak si představoval, že jí oči takhle planou při milování. Musel na sucho polknout.

Dávno už ho neokřikovala za zdrobněliny, kterými ji oslovoval, vlastně jí to bylo celkem přijemné. Měla pak pocit, že na ní alespoň někomu záleží.

Jejich přátelství se vyvinulo díky společnému zájmu o rovnoprávnost všech magicky nadaných dětí. Brzy zjistila, že Greyback není monstrum, naopak to byl velmi inteligentní kouzelník. Monstrum z něj udělal muž, který mu přislíbil to, co dostal nyní. Šanci na opravdový život a ne živoření a skrývání ve stínech. Podporoval ji a pomáhal jí s tím, co se stalo jejím posláním. Hermiona mu již několikrát řekla, že díky němu nikdy nepolevila a nepoleví. To on jí dodával víru v to, že kouzelnická společnost se může změnit.

„Opravdu ti nevadí, že budeš pro dnešek hrát mého partnera?" epala se ještě naposledy, když se již připravení na svatbu setkaly na dohodnutém místě.

„Ani trochu, to tě mohu ujistit," přisvědčil a zálibně si ji prohlížel. Neobyčejně jí to slušelo, i když cítil, že je nervózní. Přišlo mu zvrácené, že ji její bývalý přítel pozval na svatbu, ale nekomentoval to. Na druihou stranu měl alespoň jediný den, kdy se k ní mohl chovat tak, jak už dávno toužil. Takže v duchu tomu nevycválanému holobrádkovi děkoval. ChytilHermionu za ruku a přátelsky ji stisknul, aby jí vyjádřil podporu.

„Tak tedy dobrá, připrav se a já nás přemístím," křečovit se usmála, pak zavřela oči soustředěním a najednou se objevily u domu, který vypadal jako projekt pomateného architekta.

„Vítej, Hermiono," pozdravil ji upřímně George. Usmála se na zbylé z Weasleyovic dvojčat.

„Děkuju, Georgei, je to od tebe milé," pousmála se.

„Nesmysl, ale rád vidím naši bojovnici za práva dětí taky mezi námi smrtelníky," zavtipkoval a prohlížel si muže po jejím boku.

„Říká majitel nejvíc prosperujícího obchodu s žertovnými předměty," vrátila mu to bez mrknutí oka. Na okamžik se v ní pbudila ta stará Hermiona, ale v druhé chvíli už byla pryč. Fenrir stál bez hnutí vedle ní, jako její podivný strážce.

„Ach, tohle je můj partner, Fenrir Greyback," pronesla pevně a s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou. Fenrir cítil její úzkost i rozrušení, ale byl na ni hrdý, že nic z toho neprosáklo navenek. George se málem zalknul douškem nápoje, kterého se zrovna napil.

„Omlouvám se, tohle jsem nečekal," okomentoval to nakonec, ale nabídnul Fenrirovi ruku. Ten ji pevně stisknul.

„Jsem George Weasley, starší a chytřejší bratr dnešního ženicha," pronesl ledabyle. Hermiona se nakonec rozloučila a zavěsila se na jeho svalnaté předloktí. Musel uznat, že to zvládala dobře. Byla by z ní úchvatná partnerka. Měla duši matky i bojovnice. Proplouvala společností, jako královna. Opět pocítil, jak se mu krev hrne do slabin a snažil se to potlačit. Ani si neuvědomil, že mu z hrdla uniklo tichounké zavrčení. Hermiona se na něj okamžitě podívala. Fenrir se zamyšleně zamračil.

„Všechno je v pořádku. Máš stejná práva, jako ostatní a u soudu jsi byl zcela očištěn," broukla, aby ji nikdo neslyšel, kromě něj. Fenrir se málem rozesmál, když si uvědomil, že se ho snažila uklidnit. A přitom jí zde měl být podporou on. Vzal ji rukou kolem pasu, přitiskl ji k sobě a políbil do vlasů. Hermiona se ani nezachvěla, naopak se uvolnila pod jeho dotekem. Už delší dobu přemýšlela, proč se s ním cítila tak dobře. Na nic nepřišla, snad jen proto, že byl nejvíce podobný něčemu, čemu by se dalo říkat přítel a partner. Nikdy spolu nic neměli, nyní to bylo poprvé, kdy se jí dotknul jinak, než kamarádsky, ale i tak jí slastně zatrnulo v podbřišku._ Ach u Merlina, měla bych si pořídit alespoň milence, nebo to zle skončí_, pomyslela si zoufale. Fenrir cítil její úzkost a netušil, co je jeho příčinou.

Obřad nebyl nijak přehnaně dlouhý a naštěstí brzy skončil. Hermiona si celkem užívala ohromený pohled jejího někdejšího milence a jeho nevěsty, když jim s Fenrirem ruku v ruce šli gratulovat. Zlomyslně se v duchu šklebila, když viděla Levandulin ohromený pohled a Ronův nechápavý výraz. Jakmile bylo po všem, tak měla začít volná zábava. Brzy nastal čas na první manželský tanec. Všichni kolem páru utvořili kruh a věnovali jim jednu píseň, než se i oni připlížili váhavě na parket. Mezi prvními šla Hermiona táhnoucí za ruku Fenrira. Hodlala ukázat Ronovi i celému světu, že ona se dobře baví. Fenrirovi se líbilo, jak se ujala vedení, dokud nestáli na parketu. Měli klasický taneční postoj. Hermiona se nechala Fenrirem vést do rytmu hudby a musela uznat, že je celkem dost schopný tanečník. Opět přemýšlela, jaký by asi vedl život, kdyby nebylo Voldemorta a jeho bandy posedlých šílenců.

_Kéž bych jen nebyl o víc jak jednu generaci starší_, zaúpěl v duchu, když cítil blízkost jejího mladého těla. Vědl, že na ně všichni civí, ale v jeho světě existovala jen krásná, mladá žena v jeho náruči. Její něžný úsměv a hřejivě hnědé oči. Z náhlého popudu se sklonil a vtisknul jí polibek na rty. Byl to cudný polibek, ale ucítil, jak mu v náruči ztuhla a kdyby ji pevně nevedl, tak by zaškobrtla. Oproti tomu, jak se chovalo její tělo navenek, tak ucítil ve vzduchu vzrušení. Její vzrušení. Bylo to jako palivo, které přiživilo jeho neuhasínající touhu. Donutil se odtrhnout od těch sladkých úst, odvedl ji z parketu a zmizel pod záminkou, že jim sežene něco k pití.

Hermiona stála vedle vyvýšeného tanečního parketu a ohromeně přemýšlela, co se právě stalo. Možná neměla být překvapená, vždyť slíbil, že se pro dnešek stane jejím partnerem, ale i tak ji to vykolejilo. Už dlouho necítila nic tak příjemně vzrušujícího. Najednou ucítila pohledy ostatních. Věděla, že svým příchodem způsobili rozruch, ale netušila, že to vyvolá až takový poprask. Unaveně se prodrala stranou od největšího davu, ale i tak si vyslechla dost nelichotivé poznámky o tom, jak se tu předvádí a to prosím s vlkodlakem. Chtěla přestat poslouchat, ale nedokázala odejít.

„Viděli jste je, jak se přede všemi nestydatě předvádějí a dokonce líbají? Není divu, že ji nechal a vybral si Levanduli, která se alespoň umí chovat jako správná čarodějka. Vždyť _ona_ dělá všechno proto, aby to ty údajně znevýhodněné děti měly v našem světě jednodušší, ale to je hloupost. Vidíš, nikdo normální by se na veřejnosti netahal s vlkodlakem!" zakončila svou tirádu dle hlasu nějaká žena. Hermioně se zatočila hlava a udělalo se jí špatně. Mínění veřejnosti bylo těžké změnit, ale ona to musela zkusit. Vždyť právě kouzelnicky nadané děti se musí podporovat, aby našli v jejím a vlastně i jejich světě své místo.

Rozhodným krokem si to namířila k těm ženštinám, jejichž rozohovor shodou okolností vyslechla.

„Zdravím dámy," pronesla medově a sledovala, jak obě drbny zmrzly, mnež se opět opanovaly.

„Dobrý den, _slečno_ Grangerová," pronesla odměřeně podle hlasu ta, která nejvíc horlila proti jejím snahám. Ta sůva navíc nezapomněla zdůraznit slovo slečno a z jejích úst to vyznělo jako urážka.„Možná to ještě nevíte, ale některé magicky nadané děti nepocházejí z kouzelnických rodin a někteří jsou dokonce i sirotci a přesně tyhle děti se o našem světě dozvídají až z dopisu do Bradavica to je něco, co se musí změnit. Navíc není fér jim odpírat stejné možnosti, jako komukoli, kdo měl to štěstí, že se narodil mezi kouzelníky a nebo měl vůbec rodiče," pronesla odměřeně a pohrdavě si je měřila. Uvnitř se třásla vzteky, ale navenek nedala nic znát. „A k té vaší poznámce o tom, že se tahám s vlkodlakem, bych jen ráda pronesla, že já se s ním netahám, jsem s ním zasnoubená a budeme se brát," zalhalabez mrknutí oka, jen aby těm dvěma vytřela zrak. A to se jí skutečně povedlo. Obě ženy na ni vykulily oči. Hermiona se už ale nedala zastavit, i když v duchu se za ty nestydaté lži nenáviděla a doufala, že ji Fenrir nemůže slyšet. „A ráda bych ještě dodala, že jeho společnost je mi mnohem milejší, než společnost někoho, kdo nedokáže udržet ptáka v kalhotách. Na rozdíl od některých, je mi věrný! On je totiž vjímečný muž a je to vaše škoda, že to nedokážete vidět skrz ty vaše přdsudky. Je mi vás líto," dodala nakonec s pohrdavým úsměvem a odkráčela pryč od těch ženštin s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou, jako královna.

„Hermiono, tys jim to pořádně natřela. Škoda, že ten pitomec, co ho mám za bráchu tě nedokázal náležitě ocenit. Doufám, že Greyback tu samou chybu neudělá. Pokud ano, tak si ho najdu a nehezky mu ublížím, tím si buď jistá," pronesl pochvalně George a povzbudivě se na ni usmál. Hermiona se jenom slabě usmála a mávla nad tím rukou, než se dokázala zmoci na pouhé: „Děkuji." V tu chvíli se objevila ohromná postava Fenrira který nesl dva koktejly. Hermiona si vděčně jednu sklenici vzala a poloviny ji rovnou vyprázdnila. Necítila se o moc lép, ale lepší něco, než vůbec nic.

„Pomalu, princezno, nebo tě budu muset domů odnést," klidnil ji s úsměvem. Hermiona mu úsměv oplatila, než se o něj opřela.

„Ach, Fenrire, co jen byh bez tebe dělala," pronesla tak tichounce, že to mohl slyšet jedině on. Ta slova se mu vpálila přímo do duše. Věděl, že každému mužskému, který by jí byť jen slůvkem ublížil, by holýma rukama uzrval všechny končetiny, než by z něj nezbylo nic, než zkrvavené torzo. Byla pro něj příliš cenná, než aby dovolil, aby jí kdokoliv ublížil. Ochranitelsky ji objal, než jí vtisknul polibek na šošolku hlavy. Hermiona se v jeho blízkosti instinktivně uvolnila. Věděla, že od něj jí nehrozí žádné nebezpečí. Byla si tím stejně jistá, jako tím, že slunce vychází na východě a zapadá na západě.

-xoxOxox-

Fenrir bez toho, že by se obtěžoval zvonit, nakráčel k ní do domu zrovna, když popíjela ranní kávu. Byla rozcuchaná a na sobě mla jen tenký župánek. Málem se zadusila, když ho viděla. Bylo jí naprosto jasné, že je rozrušený, viděla to na jeho držení těla. Byl až příliš napjatý.

„Děje se něco, Fenrire?" ptala se rozrušeně. Fenrtir neřekl ani slovo, jen před ní na stůl hodil vydání Týdeníku čarodějek. Na titulní straně byla její fotografie a nad ní obroský titulek: **Zákázaná láska nebo jen úchylka?** Hermiona si doširoka otevřenýma očima pročítala celý článek a s každým slovem se cítila hůř a hůř. Když došla na konec, tak bouchla pěstí do stolu a postavila se.

„U Merlina, odpusť mi to!" zaprosila nakonec, avšak neodvažovala se k němu přiblížit nebo se ho dotknout. Úplně zapomněla na to, co řerkla těm dvěma jedubabám na Ronově svatbě. Viditelně se jim to podařilo rozmáznout. A to dokonale.

„Proč, Hermiono?" zeptal se opatrně. Mladá žena však jen zavrtěla hlavou a zoufalýma očima se vpíjela do jeho tváře. „Proč jsi to řekla?" optal se mírně a pstem jí zvednul bradu, aby si byl jistý, že se na něj skutečně dívá a neuhne před ním pohledem. Sálalo z něj napětí. Tak jako vždy mu vařila krev při pouhém letmém doteku.

„Já-já nevím, prostě mě příšerně naštvaly a já jim chtěla dokázat, že mě jejich předsudky netrápí nebo něco v tom smyslu. Byla jsem naštvaná na sebe, Rona, ty dvě nány a dokonce i na tebe," vysypala ze sebe nakonec. Fenrir na ni ohromeně zíral.

„Na mě? Proč jsi byla naštvaná na mně? Udělal jsem ti něco, princezno?" Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Cítila, jak jí v očích štípou slzy. Snažila se je odehnat mrkáním.

„Odpověz mi," zavrknul. Až příliš chtěl vědět, co ji k tomu vedlo. Musel, ne potřebvoval to vědět. Byla tak zranitelná, že by ji nejraději sevřel v náručí a líbal by ji, dokud by neztratila rozum. Ale neodvážil se. Ano, Fenrir Greyback se neodvažoval něco udělat. I on se bál odmítnutí.

„Tak odpověz!" zvýšil hlas a chytil ji za paže, takže s ní lehce zatřásl. Snad doual, že ji to probere. Upírala na něj obrovské, hřejivě hnědé oči plné neprolitých slz.

„Protože jsem chtěla, aby to na té svatbě bylo mezi námi skutečné. Jasné? Toužila jsem, abych pro tebe nebyla jen přítelkyní, ale.." Fenrir se na ni vyzývavě zadíval s pozvednutým obočím. Zlaté oči mu naléhavě žhnuly, jak chtěl, aby to dořekla. „Ale něčím víc," pronesla nakonec a z očí jí steklo několik obrovských slz.

To bylo vše, co potřeboval, pak nechal své instinkty, aby konečně po tolika letech převzaly vedení. Pevně ji k sobě přitisknul, sklonil se k její překrásné tváři a tvrdě ji políbil na ústa. Ten polibek ji zaskočil nepřipravenou. Čekala vztek, křiok ale tohle určitě ne. Nakonec však vyhnala z hlavy veškeré myšlenky a podvolila se jeho majetnickým polibkům. Vynutil si vstup do jejích úst a jazykem je divoce prozkoumával. Líbal ji, dokud oba neztratily dech. Nakonec se od ní donutil odtáhnout, ale stále ji držel blízko u sebe. Hermiona na něj omámeně zírala. V očích měla tisíce otázek, al on měl jen jedinou.

„Princezno, opravdu by sis mě chtěla vzít, i když by to znamenalo, že by tě kouzelníci poněkud vystrnadili ze svého světa?" ptal se tichounce. Slyšela, jak mu divoce buší srdce pod její dlaní. Kousla se do rtu.

„Už teď jsem outsider co by na tom změnilo, že budu s mužem, který při mně stál, a který ve mně vidí ženu, a ne pokažené zboží?"

„To má být ano?" ujišťoval se a Hermiona se usmála, když ucítil, jak mu v hrudi rachotí tichounk vrčení.

„Ano," přitakala, a pak se od ní odthnul, vzal ji za ruku a navlékl jí na prst prsten. Byl stříbný a uprostřed kroužku byl překrásný rubín.

„Jak jsi to věděl?"

„Toužil jsem to udělat už dávno," podotknul poněkud nesměle.

„Prosím?" ptala se ohromeně.

„Víš vlci mají jen jednoho skutečného druha nebo družku. Jsme majetničtí, ale věrní tomu, koho si vybereme. Byla jsi pro mne stvořena. Moje princezna, moje královna. Jenže já jsem o tolik starší, ál jsem se, že mě pošleš pryč a já už nikdy nebudu moci alespoň být vedle tebe, když už ne s terbou a to bych nemohl dopustit. Odpusť, lásko." Hermiona na něj ohromeně zírala neschopná slova. Místo slov si stoupla na špičkyx a pvně ho objala kolem krku.

„Navždy tvoje, jenom tvoje," zašeptala mu do ucha.

„To si piš, protože jestli na teb nějaký muž jen sáhne, tak mu vyrvu srdce holýma rukama a ohlodám jeho kosti," zamručel temně a Hermiona měla pocit, jako by jí někdo složil nejlepší kompliment na světě. Asi vážně nikdy nebyla tak úplně normální. Ale bylo jí to jedno, momentálně se cítila, jako nejšťastnějí žena na světě.

-xoxOxox-

Fenrir si uložil podmínku, že do svatby se nebudou milovat. Toužil vše dělat řádně, protože jeho královna si zasloužila jen to nejlepší. A on si dal za cíl jí to poskytnout.

Stál pod svatebním obloukem s výhledem na širý oceán a cítil všechny ty pohledy upřené pímo na něj. Ne všechny byly přátelské, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, co cítil byla nervozita a očekávání. Modlil se, aby si to jeho královna nerozmyslela. I když v duchu věděl, že by jí to nemohl vyčítat. Svatba byla na jeho vkus poměrně veliká, ale i on dal za pravdu Hermioninu tvrzení, že je čas, aby se lidé naučili bez předsudků přijímat i neobvyklé. Byl to další krok na jejich společném tažení za rovnoprávnost mezi kouzelníky. Najednou se ozvala hudbu a on ji spatřil, jak k němu kráčí. Nádherná v dlouhých bílých šatech s kyticí jasmínu. Její oblíbená květina, jak dobře věděl.

„Vážení, sešli jsme se zde, abychom spojili tyto dva kouzelníky v posvátný a trvalý svazek. Hermiono Jean Grangerová, berete si zde přítomného Fenrira Greybacka?"

„Ano," odpověděla hlasitě a šťastně. Fenrir jí stikl ruku.

„A vy, Fenrire Greybacku, berete si zde přítomnou slečnu Hermionu Jean Grangerovou?"

„Ano, beru," odpověděl dost hlasitě, aby ho všichni zde přítomní slyšely. Hermiona se na něj šťastně usmívala.

„V tom případě mohu oznámit, že vás prohlašuji za právoplatné manžele," dořekl nakonec a stáhnul z jejich spojených rukou stuhu, kterou je svázal v jednu osobu.

Fenrir se nerozpakoval a přede všemi ji vroucně políbil. Oplácela mu polibek, dokud si oddávající neodkašlal. Hermiona upadla do rozpaků a zčervenala, jako vlčí mák. Byla pro něj tím nejkrásnějším a nejdražším pokladem n celém tomhle zvráceném světě.

Oslavy byly bujaré a trvaly až dlouho do noci, dokud nebylo novomanželům se nenápadně vytratit a přemístit se do jejich nyní společného domu. Hermiona ani netušila proč, ale byla poněkud nervózní a zároveň i plná očekávání. Fenrir si ji vyšvihl do náruče, jako kdyby nic nevážila a možná tomu tak pro něj i bylo. Přece jen byl vlkodlak. Odnášel ji nahoru do jejich ložnice, kde ji položil na postel. Sklonil se nad ní a ústy ochutnával každičký centimetr její odhalené kůže. Omámeně vdechoval její sladkou vůni a vychutnával si její tělo. Hermiona ho nesměle hladila po širokých zádech, ramenou a dokonce si i pohrávala s jeho vlasy.

„Svlékni se," požádala ho nekompromisně. Fenrir se hrdelně zasmál, než se opět zmocnil jejích úst. Hladově mu jeho polibky oplácela, ale toužila po tom, aby se směla dotýkat jeho rozpálené kůže. Jejich jazyky se proplétaly a Hermiona se snažila zbavit ho oblečení, ale poněkud marně. Její rozechvělé prsty nedokázaly pořádně rozepnout drobné knoflíky jeho košile. Fenrir se hrdelně rozesmál nad její nedočkavostí a na okamžik se odtáhl, než prostě chytil košili a roztrhl ji. Drobné knoflíčky se rozletěly na všechny strany a Hermiona spatřila to nejúchvatnější mužské tělo, jaké kdy viděla. Kůži měl opálenou a hrály pod ní svaly. Měla pocit, že její manžel je stvořen ze samých ostrých úhlů a tvrdých svalů. Byl nádherný. Drobnýma rukama přejížděla po jeho rozložité hrudi pokryté černými chlupy, dokud nehty nezavadila o drobnou bradavku. Fenrir spokojeně ztamručel a nechal ji, aby ho zkoumala. Oči jí zářily vášní a tváře se jí lehce zardívaly. Pak sjela rukama níž na pevné, vypracované břicho, dokud se její prsty nezahákly za opasek jeho kalhot, kam mizela cestička chloupků. Fenrir se zhluboka nadechl a nechal ji, aby pomalu rozepla jeho opasek, a pak i kalhoty. Ručky jeho manželky ho zkoumavě hladily po stehnech, břiše, zadku až dokud se poněkud nejistě nedotkly vybouleniny v jeho rozkroku. Fenrir musel zatnout zuby, aby se nepřestal ovládat. Její zkoumavé a chvílemi nesmělé doteky ho rozpalovaly až do nepříčetnosti. Obával se, že by nad ním převzal vládu jeho vlk a na místě by se jí zmocnil, avšak on chtěl, aby jejich první milování bylo jiné. Nechtěl ji vyděsit. Ne teď, když ji konečně získal.

Nakonec to nevydržel, urychleně si stáhnul kalhoty a vlezl si k ní do postele. Seděl si na patách, takže jeho mužství trčelo směrem k jeho milované. Hermiona užasle hleděla na jeho chloubu, než se přiblížila po čtyřech a vzala ho zlehka do úst. Fenrir zalapal po dechu, když se ocitl ve svatyni jejích úst. Opatrně ho sála a kmitala jazykem přes jeho žalud, i přes tu tak citlivou uzdičku, kterou našla skoro okamžitě. Byla úžasná. Chytil ji za vlasy a vysloužil si za to od ní pochvalné zasténání, které mu rezonovalo kolem penisu v jejích ústech. Snažil se ovládat, ale moc spěšný v tom nebyl. Snažil se ji přidržet tak, aby jí mol proniknout co nejhlouběji do úst. Herm,iona ochotně uvolnila čelist a vzala si ho co nejhlouběji do krku. Pak se však musela odtáhnout, protože nad ní nabral vrchu dávící reflex. Ale i tak to pro ni byl úžasný pocit. Fenrir pochopil a donutil ji, aby si klekla na kolena a políbila ho. Jazykem dobýval její ústa a těšil se z jejích stenů, zatímco ji přes látku svatebních šatů hladil po ňadrech, zádech i zadečku. Nakonec se přisál k jejímu hrdlu, které nesmírně opatrně pokoušel svými ostrými zuby. Hermiona se sykavě nadechla vzrušením, když se její dokonalé pleti dotkly jeho zuby.

Aniž by se odtáhnul od její sladké pleti, tak se jal rozvazovat tkanice a rozepínat knoflíčky na jejích šatech. Chtěl ji mít u sebe nahou. Chtěl ji celičkou cítit na svém těle. Ve vzduchu se už teď vznášela lákavá směs vzrušení a připraveného ženství. Fenrira ta vůně skoro dohnala k šílenství, najkonec to vzdal, odtáhnul se a za pomoci zubů a své síly na ní šaty prostě roztrhal. Hermiona se tomu potěšeně smála. Pak jí najednou smích uvázl v hrdle, když cítila, jak jí prsty tiskne bradavky, než se kolem nich ovinul jeho horký jazyk. Vzrušeně zavzdychala, zatímco její růžové bradavky se zahrotily.

„Moje královna. Jsi tak nádherná, tak strašně nádherná," mumlal jí do kůže, zatímco postupoval ústy níž a níž po jejím těle. Neopomněl jí jazykem zajet do pupíku, čímž si vysloužil zachichotání, protože ji to zašimralo. Pak se uvelebil mezi jejíma nohama a zabořil obličej do jejího rozkroku. Nadšeně vdechoval vůni jejího vzrušení. Jazykem a zuby jí dráždil klitoris, zatímco jedním prstem opatrně vklouznul do jejího těla. Hermiona mu více, než ochotně vycházela vstříc, zatímco si rukama hnětla prsa. Přišla mu úžasně úzká a už jen při představě, že se kolem jeho penisu sevře jeho horká kundička, až do nyní poprvé vnikne se mu zatočila hlava a málem se na místě udělal. Přirážel do ní prstem a zpracovával jí klitoris ústy, zatímco naslouchal jejím vzrušeným stenům a zrychlujícímu se dýchání. Věděl, že je blízko tomu, aby se udělala, a tak zrychlil tempo, než konečně vykřikla a sevřela se kolem něj. Orgasmus jí probíhal od konečků prstů celým tělem ve slastných vlnách. Chvěla se a sténala. Spokojeně se usmál, když se nad ní vyšvihnul a políbil ji, zatímco se špičkou penisu dotýkal její horké kundičky.

Snažil se být jemný, ale Hermiona to celé zmařila, když mu obtočila nohy kolem pasu a on začal pomaličku vstupovat do jejího těla. Byla opravdu tak úzká, až se bál, že jí ublíží, ale jakmile se špička jeho penisu ocitla uvnitř toho horkého těla, tak se přestal ovládat. Cítil, že nad ním pomalu začíná přebírat moc jeho vlk a ten ji chtěl. Hermiona se mu koukala do očí a prudce přirazila boky vzhůru. Usmál se a vyhověl jí. Vklouznul naplno do její horké kundičky a spokojeně zavrčel. Konečně se dočkal. Zalapala po dechu nad tím pocitem. Roztahoval ji a naplňoval až skoro bolestně, ale bylo to tak úžasné, že chtěla víc.

„Prosím, vem si mě," zamumlala vzrušeně a snažila se co nejvíce přitisknout k jeho tělu. Okamžitě jí vyhověl. Nejdříve pomalu, ale pak stále rychleji přirážel. Hermiona pod ním sténala a zmítala se, což jen více pomohlo jeho vlkovi, aby se osvobodil. Fenrir už se nesnažil ho ovládat, konečně si dovolil užívat si ten okamžik naplno. Z hrdla mu tu a tam uniklo zavrčení. Dlouhými, silnými přírazy si ji bral, cítil, že se jí tělo napíná v přípravě na další slastný orgasmus. Nikdy si ani v duchu nepředstavoval, že by se tohle mohlo opravdu stát. Ale nyní pod ním sténal živý důkaz toho, že i vlkodlak mohl dosáhnout štěstí. Hermiona najednou vytřeštila oči a zatnula mu nehty do zad, jak se přes ní přelila další vlna orgasmu. Tentokrát snad ještě silnějšího, než byl ten předchozí.

Cítil, jak se kolem něj těsně svírá ve slastných vlnách, jako by se z něj jeho tělo snažilo vyždímat všechno co měl. Křičela jako smyslů zbavená a on si spokojheně užíval její nehty zaývající se mu do kůže. Bylo to úžasné. Pak však i on hrdelně zavrčel a vycenil zuby, než se sklonil, naposledy do ní přirazil a vylil do ní svéí semeno v několika mohutných výstřicích, které naplnily její lůno. V okamžiku, kdy se v ní vzepjal poprvé jí zaryl zuby do místa, kde se krk spojuje s ramenem. Hermiona to skoro necítila. Nebolelo to tolik, jak by nejspíš mlo, ale způsobilo jí to další příval orgasmu. Fenrir jazykem sbíral krůpěje krve, kde jeho zuby protrhly její kůži, která již nebyla bez poskvrnky.

Sevřel ji v náruči a přitulil si ji zády ke svému tělu. Bylo mu líto, že jí ublížil, ale jeho vlk chtěl celému světu ukázat, že tahle žena je jeho. A on mu v tom nedokázal zabránit. Vyčerpaně usnuly.

Ráno si Hermiona špičky prstů opatrně přejížděla přes pohmožděný krk.

„Omlouvám se, lásko, ale nedokázal jsem se ovládnout. Můj vlk tě prostě musel označit, jako svou královnu, je mi to líto," kál se upřímně Fenrir, i když v duchu toho nelitoval ani na okamžik.

„Pak to tedy budu nosit s hrdostí, protože jsem tvá," pronesla po dlouhém tichu, které se Fenrirovi zdálo jako věčnost. Objal ji a políbil zezadu na šíji.

„Moje. Navždy moje," přisvědčil spokojeně.

-xoxOxox-

A to byly všechny ty okamžiky, které ji nejspíše stvořily. Ty dlouhé večery, kdy seděla s Fenrirem a debatovala o možnosti rovnoprávnosti pro všechny bez rozdílu původu. A pak to, že se nakonec vzali i to, kolik bolesti tomu všemu předcházelo, z ní nejspíše utvořilo tu ženu, kterou se stala. Už byla několik dlouhých měsíců paní Hermionou Greybackovou a kamkoliv šla, tak si dávala záležet, aby bylo vidět, kde si ji vlk žijící v jejím manželovi označil.

„Fenrire?" zvolala opatrně.

„Mhm," zabručel.

„Miluju tě," vyznala se nakonec. Jejich láska sílila každý den, stejně jako jejich odhodlání ukázat světu, že všichni mají stejná práva bez ohledu na to, kde a jak se narodily.


End file.
